ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira
Akira (Insert ridiculously long surname here) (a.k.a. Lead TokusouGrunt/'D.A.W.G.G. Agent #12089-Jason-Arthur-Victor-Bravo') is one of the D.A.W.G.G.'s newest, most unique, and (formerly) cockiest recruit at the age of 14. Unlike his fellow agents, he speaks mainly Japanese. He appears in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy and is voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO speaking Japanese with a Japanese accent. History Very little of Akira's history is known (mostly because his fellow agents can't understand what he's saying). Akira was one of the many test subjects for the TokusouGrunt system (#48 to be exact) and the only one to successfully complete the test without getting dizzy at the end. After that, he officially became the Lead TokusouGrunt. He was the only D.A.W.G.G. agent to be compatible with the system after he passed the test. During the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, he arrived to assist the heroes against a battalion of Evilators, Decepticon drones, and whatever the names of the Dave Felis villain foot soldiers were. Using the TokusouGrunt system's cloning abilities, he confused the villains long enough for the heroes to defeat them. While the villains were distracted, Akira went and weakened the monster himself. With the monster laying weakly on the ground, Akira mocked him by saying, "You amuse me. You call yourself a warrior yet you were defeated by a foot soldier," in Japanese (lit. あなたは私を楽しませる。あなたは自分の戦士呼び出し、まだあなたは歩兵によって敗北した Anata wa watashi o tanoshima seru. Anata wa jibun no senshi yobidashi, mada anata wa hohei ni yotte haiboku shita) and making a swift jab at the monster's heart, reducing the latter to dust in a matter of seconds. Soon, Megatron, Lord Tategami, and Well Done appeared. In his arrogance, he made an effort to fight the villains himself using the TokusouGrunt system's cloning abilities, only to be defeated in a few seconds. He is later scolded for going A.W.O.L. and battling villains above his rank. As punishment, his transformation permit was removed until he could learn sense. He was not seen again until the final battle, having previously learned sense. After the final battle, he was a wiser and humbler agent and only battled main villains when ordered by Brandon to do so. Personality Initially, Akira was cocky, reckless, and very irresponsible. He rarely took things seriously and often ended up causing trouble. He's also very good at focusing on more than one thing at once. Because of this, he was immune to the dizziness caused by the TokusouGrunt system and thus, able to control it. His overconfidence led to him losing his transformation permit until he learned sense. He later learned his lesson and became more obedient. Like all toons, he fears the Dip more than anything. Speech Unlike his fellow agents, Akira speaks mainly Japanese with a Japanese accent. However, when transforming, he says "Transform," in English. Besides Brandon understanding him, Dave, Cleo, and Jake do so as well because of their Fehl ears translate the languages to English, though Dave only responds, "All perfectly clear to us Fehls." Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Toons Category:Tokusouldiers Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars Category:D.A.W.G.G. Agents Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Allies of Justice Category:Blue Warriors Category:Grunts Category:Characters voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO Category:I.D.A.H.O.J.O.E.S.